


like never before

by fluentnonsense



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ava is just curious, Baseball player!Luke, Calum signs and mouths words but never actually speaks, DID I MENTION CALUM IS AN ARTIST, Deaf!Calum, F/M, Michael is Calum's interpreter, SO IS ASHTON !!, bear it out, i am very shameless with how this whole thing will go down, i fell in love with just the idea of this so, lots of wonderful and happy and frustration, smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentnonsense/pseuds/fluentnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Calum is a deaf artist who draws + signs + mouths words to speak. Michael is his best friend/room mate/interpreter who thinks Calum is an absolute brat but loves him nonetheless. Ava is curious who just wants to travel the world and learn how to know Calum Hood from inside out with just hands. Luke is a baseball player who wears baseball pants. Ashton is an artist like Calum and they are lovely art buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like never before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! :D my name is destiny !! every italics in this is signing meaning they speak with their hands. I add in the way the move their hands/fingers as well so maybe you can try it too! Lots of thanks to my best friend Renee who helped me out with this rubrics cube.  
> her tumblr is witchniche so be a pal and follow her if you'd like  
> anyways enjoy !!  
> title from Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE BUT THIS IDEA IS COMPLETELY MINE.

Calum stirred with a groan erupting deep inside him when he felt a familiar hand shake him awake. Dark brown eyes half opened, he saw his best friend wave a hello and sign, _Calum, it's time to wake up. I made you breakfast because you get so cranky when I don't._

Calum bubbled out a laugh and put his hand below his eyebrows to hood his eyes from the light outside so he could see Michael's hands.  _I know you love making me food, you housewife._ Calum signed, watching Michael's eyes roll to the back of his head and desperately trying not to smile.  _What did you make me, M?_

_Waffles with some egg whites._

_Blueberry?_

_You know it is, Calum. Now get up before it gets cold and if it gets cold, I'm coming after you._ Michael slid his fingers through Calum's hair and shook, handing Calum his ear piece when he finally stood up.

_New art piece?_ Michael asked as they were about to leave the room.

Calum put his right hand in a fist and nodded it.  _Yes, finished it last night. Good?_

_Very good, Cal._ Michael answered, putting his arm around his shoulder as they both made their way to the kitchen.

Calum has always been deaf. Since birth his ears just would not work the way they were supposed to. Not many people communicated with him in school because, well, they couldn't. No one tried to. His mom pleaded to him to try out a deaf school, but Calum always refused. Always wanted to be as normal as possible. In result, he met his interpreter who is his best friend of eight years and finally roommate. Calum liked the air in his lungs and the colors he gets to paint with so everything was okay.

Michael and Calum ate in bliss because, fuck, could Michael cook. Calum put a forkful of waffle in his mouth and laughed before he even began signing.  _You do know this is why I keep you around, right?_

_Yeah, yeah just finish your food, dork, we need to get going already._

Calum's eyes furrowed with confusion as he chewed his last piece of egg slowly.  _Where are we going?_

_There's a sale on fruit at the store._ Michael's hands shook as he signed from laughing so hard at Calum's drowned expression.

Calum couldn't necessarily hear Michael's laugh but he knew it was loud and great. Michael would hang onto Calum sometimes as he laughed and Calum would be able to feel the vibrations of his voice in his ear. Just seeing his face crinkle up in pure joy is when Calum knew to feel the same. 

_No, M! You honestly take a million hours just to get a few things. I kind of really hate going with you._ Calum drank down the rest of his orange juice and licked his lips, hoping (more like praying) that Michael would go by himself.

_Well those million of hours are why your waffles taste so fucking amazing. Go take a shower, Cal, we'll get burgers afterwards._

Calum finger spelled O-K and put his dishes away, flipping Michael off with a smile on his face.

\----

Calum stood by the meat section with Michael close by. He's really happy Michael doesn't treat him like a baby or an ill patient that needs constant attention. He just has to clap three times if he needs Michael and he's there as quick as he can. 

With a crinkle of his nose, Calum was about to turn on his heel to find Michael before something, or someone, caught his eye. Dark brown hair down her back with legs for miles. She was looking down at a spice but Calum already knew she was beautiful by her light posture. 

Calum adjusted his snapback and tried to look at her as much as he could without looking like a creep. She must've felt his stare because when she looked up at him, she didn't turn away. She stared right back at him without hesitation and waved at him with her fingers.

Calum, well, without trying to sound too dramatic, felt like he just got shot. His heart sized up one or ten bigger and his stomach dropped to his feet, so he couldn't move. He turned around quickly and clapped his hands together three times, loud. Michael appeared in thirty seconds or less with a cart full of food and a questioning look.

_M, without looking at her, look at the girl behind me._

_Because that made a lot of sense, Cal. Move your body to the side a little so I can pretend to look at something else._ Calum shuffled his feet to the left with his back against the girl and smiled when Michael's eye grew a bit.  _Okay, yeah. She's kind of hot. Or maybe a lot of hot. Is she why you called me over here?_

_Yes! Help me talk to her. Interpret for me. Michael, I think I'm in love._

_Alright, drama queen, let's go talk to her before she thinks we're freaks and leave._

Calum straightened up and smoothed out his shirt, inhaling a whole lot of air before turning around slowly. The girl had locked eyes with Calum once again and took a step forward when she realized they were coming to her. She looked like she didn't notice Michael there until he actually spoke.

"Hi, my name is Michael and this is my best friend, Calum." Michael spoke slowly but firmly so Calum could read his lips.

The girl glanced at Calum, then back at Michael, holding out her hand to meet with his and shook. "My name is Ava, nice to meet you."

Michael turned to Calum and finger spelled her name to him. He nodded and looked back at the beautiful girl who finally had a name. She was more exquisite up close than he'd ever imagine. Waved hair and full lips and eyes that anyone could feel warm by looking into them.

_As Michael said, my name is Calum and it really is nice to meet you, too._ As Calum signed, Michael spoke so Ava could understand. Calum was going to stop right there, but Ava didn't look taken back or weirded out that Calum was deaf, so he continued.  _This is going to sound so unbelievably forward, but would you like to join us for burgers? If you aren't busy?_

Ava looked at both of them and shook her hair out of her face. "I'm going to assume you're really nice guys and that you aren't going to kidnap me, so, uh, yeah. Yeah, sounds great." 

**Author's Note:**

> this chap was a bit rough because I wanted you to understand what was happening all throughout and what my style was. :) thank you!


End file.
